Kickin' It In Paris
by TEDOG
Summary: The Wasabi gang gets a chance of a life time by going to Paris, France for the National Karate Tournament. But the tournament soon becomes a showdown when the Stars say they have someone better than Jack! In this story they go through go rivalry, actions, romance, and some laugher!


**Author's Note: Okay I'm still writing my story Fight At The Museum by the way. I just wanted to start this story and see how it goes, so I hope you guys will enjoy it and tell me what you guys think so enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

At The Bobby Wasabi Dojo there's a tournament going on there.

Jerry was fighting againts guy from the Black Dragons.

Meanwhile On The Benches

"I can't believe were going to the National Karate Tournament", Jack said. "I know right this is gonna be fun", Kim said with excitement.

"Aaaaahhhhhh", Jerry screamed. The gang looked stopped and look to see a Jerry on the floor crying in pain. "illegal kick to the face, Black Dragons disqualified, point Wasabi", The Referee said.

The gang cheered while Jerry was still on the floor crying in pain. "Hey a little help please", Jerry asks. Finally Jack walk over and with one hand lifts him back on his feet. "Whooo thanks yo", Jerry said as he patted Jack on the back.

"Okay now Jack your up", Rudy said. Jack got his helmet ready to fight when he notice the Referee was talking to a someone. "What's going and who am I fighting", Jack asked. "I don't know who your fighting cause apparently your opponent isn't here", Rudy said.

"Wasabi's opponent is not here, point Wasabi", The Referee said. The Wasabi gang cheered.

A man came over to Rudy. He'll I am Sensei Evans, it's nice to meet you Rudy, Evans said as he and Rudy shook hands.

Oh yea to bad one of your students aren't here, it would have been another victory for us, Rudy said. I beg to differ Rudy as the student that was gonna fight here, would have beaten your student Jack, Evan said.

"We'll I beg to differ cause Jack has never lost a match in his life", Rudy said. "So hasn't my student, I've seen the way Jack fights then I look my student and see how much Jack lacks in my student skills", Evan said.

"Oh yea we'll see you guys at the National Karate Tournament cause that's where we're going", Rudy said as stuck his tongue out. "Good that's where we're going to", Evans said. Students out, Evans said as clapped and all his students left the dojo.

"Oh wow they think they have someone better then Jack", Kim said as she laugh when they left. "Yea no one's better than Jack, he's a beast yo", Jerry said. "Thanks Jerry", Jack said. "Yea no one can and will never defeat Jack", Rudy said as he came over to the gang on the benches.

"We'll lets see how he does in the tournament when he brings home the gold baby", Milton said. "Yea", Everyone said and cheered.

"Now the tournament is over and everything so you all go in to the locker rooms and change out of your Gi's then go home and pack and meet me at the Seaford Airport by 6 AM sharp", Rudy said.

"No problem Rudy", Jack said as they all nodded and went into the Locker Rooms to change.

Meanwhile

At Falafel Phil's

"Guys we need to make sure we beat team Wasabi at the tournament", Evans said. "Yes sensei but don't worry will win", Luke said. "You guys better, Wasabi was at the bottom of all dojos doing so bad that they only had three students and a lunch lady!", Evan exclaimed. "And now they have five students and no lunch lady we know", Trey said. "But you got to admit that Jack guy is pretty good but we have somebody even better than him", Luke said.

"Yea it'a a shame he couldn't come today for the fight but don't worry he will do good in the tournament, I can tell you that for sure", Christopher said. "Say what does he look like anyways", Trey asked. "You haven't met him yet", Luke asked.

"Oh yea yea I forgot your the new guy, we'll I want you to see him for your self but all I will say is that he's a guy you never want to spar with during practice", Luke said. Trey then got frightened.

"Lol your scared now I can tell, not a surprise", Luke said as he laughed. "This karate kid is like nothing I have ever seen before since Steven Seagal or Bruce Lee", Christopher said. "And Jackie Chan", Jared said. "Mhm", Luke said as he nodded at that.

"Okay that's enough talking, we must all go pack, we leave for Paris at midnight and it's a very, very long non stop flight, so will all get to rest up on the plane", Evan said. "And Luke make sure our special student comes to the airport too", Evan said. "Don't worry sensei I will, team Wasabi is going down", Luke said as he grinned.

**Author's Note: Okay I know that's a lot shorter than my other chapters like in Fight At The Museum. But don't worry the next chapter will be longer but I just wanted to get this story out there so you guys can read it. So stay tune and for the next chapter of Fight At The Museum! **


End file.
